Rou Ai
Rou Ai was a man who was the king of the unofficial state of Ai. He was originally brought into the royal harem by Ryo Fui. He pretended to be a eunuch, while his real role was to be the Queen Mother's pleasure partner. He had had two children with the Queen Mother, a boy and a girl. Appearance Rou Ai was a tall and muscular young man. He had a clean shaved face and long dark hair, half flowing on his shoulders and half tied in a top-knot. Personality Although he seemed modest and reluctant at first, he grew to be confident and devoted to his "job". Now that he is the king of the state of Ai he gained more confidence and for the first time it is seen that he goes against the Queen Mother. He also starts having the desire to break completely free from Qin and attack Kanyou. He is easily scared and flees the first chance he gets when his life is at stake, willing to leave the mother of his children to protect herself on her own. He is also incapable of making decision on his own asking the Queen Mother on what to do. History Rou Ai was born into an ordinary family with a father who worked as a low ranking official. When he was a young boy, he was often bullied because he wasn't strong or smart. When he grew up, he didn't have the courage to go to the battlefield. His fathers influence allowed him to obtain a job as a low ranking civil servant. However, he didn't have much talent for the job and he spent most of his time holding vulgar performances for middle and high ranking officials. Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc One of Ryo Fui's vassals was sent out to find the Queen Mother a pleasure partner. The vassal was introduced to Rou Ai, a man who was said to have a penis stiff enough to hold even the wheel of a cart. Rou Ai was taken in, had his beard and eyebrows shaved and was smuggled into the Royal Harem as an eunuch, to act as the Queen Mother's pleasure partner. State of Ai Arc The Queen Mother presented Rou Ai to the court. She proposed that Rou Ai should become the governor of Sanyou to the surprise and confusion of everyone present. They are locked in a embrace later that night, before their two children greet them. The Queen Mother and Rou Ai declared that the region of Taigen was to be known as the state of Ai, sending shock waves through Qin. After seeing the amount of money they received from various parties and even other states, he finds it a shame to send half of it to Kanyou and makes the suggestion to keep the money, break complete free from Qin and to attack Kanyou. However the Queen Mother is against it as she states that they need at least ten times the money and people they now have. One of the officials suggest to discuss warfare amongst menfolk only and keep the Queen out of these discussions. Abilities Rou Ai's said to have a penis that can stay erect even when a cart is rolled over it. He is also a skilled lover, since he is able to please the Queen Mother, a feat only Ryo Fui has managed so far. Gallery Manga Trivia *Historically (According to annals of Shiji), Rou Ai's penis is said to be strong enough to lift a cart. Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Ai Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Eunuchs Category:Royal Harem